


I Just Wanted to Hear You

by chibicrow



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M, i just wanted to write kai and aichi being disgustingly cute with each other ok, yay aichi as a college student!!!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 13:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18701026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibicrow/pseuds/chibicrow
Summary: The last thing you need as a college student is a phone call right when you’re on break before that one class that makes you nervous. But, luckily for Aichi, this is a very welcome phone call.





	I Just Wanted to Hear You

**\- Definitely Not Yale University in New Haven, Connecticut, USA -**

Aichi sat down in one of the white chairs right outside the cafe with his just-bought lunch, which consisted of a veggie sandwich, complete with honey ranch, and Arizona tea. He had only 40 minutes before his next class, which was Astrophysics, so he needed to be efficient. 

Not that he has ever been late to the class this semester, but he was definitely not going to take advantage of that fact. 

Within seconds after he set his iPhone on the table, however, it started to wildly buzz, causing Aichi’s heart to skip a beat. 

_Oh no, what is it now?_ The blue-haired teen sighed. He thought about the possibilities: his roommate might’ve lost his key again, so Aichi might have to abandon his overly-priced lunch to sprint across campus to help him because of  _course_ he’s not just gonna let him stay locked out. Or maybe it was his science research job calling him about his schedule for the next academic year. He’s taking a lot of classes next semester, so having that schedule would be nice. He hoped it was the job. Or maybe it was the Astrophysics teaching assistant calling to say class is cancelled.  _That_ would be a blessing, as much as he enjoyed the class. 

Aichi picked his phone right back up to check the caller ID and gasped. To his pleasant surprise, it was none of those people, and it was someone better than the science job. 

He tapped the green call button, bringing the phone to his ear.

“It’s been a while, Kai-kun,” said Aichi, making no effort to mask his happiness. 

A laugh on the other side brought a bit more color to the college student’s face. It was rare of him to laugh like that. “I guess it has,” the other side replied. “Wait. This isn’t a bad time, is it? I’m still trying to get used to this timezone thing and -”

“It’s fine,” he interrupted patiently, shaking his head. A sudden wave of panic washed over Aichi, realizing a dangerously possible - maybe not probable, but definitely possible - for this surprise phone call. “Wait, is everything alright? Do you need anything -”

“I’m fine,” the other side laughed. “I just wanted to check in. See how America’s treating you.”

Aichi thought it unusual for Kai-kun to engage in this kind of small talk, much less initiate it. He usually just texts these things, anyway. Something was up, but it’s not like he had a whole lot of time to uncover what that something was. 

“Are-Are you sure?” he asked. “You never call, so I just thought….”

“Really, Aichi, I’m fine. Gaillard gets on my nerves a bit with his constant ‘helpful cooking hints,’ but I’m completely fine, trust me.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at that statement. He still had a hard time comprehending how Kai and Gaillard managed this far for this long. “If you say so,” said he. “Things are good on my end too. The classes are harder than I expected, but other than that…”

Kai gave a sound that Aichi could only interpret as surprised and “you don’t say” type of reaction.

“What?”

“Didn’t you graduate at the top of your class at Miyaji? Are American universities really that hard?”

Was. Was Kai-kun making a  _joke_? Aichi clutched the phone tighter so he wouldn’t accidentally drop it. He spent way too much on it.

“What’s that supposed to mean, Kai-kun?” he spoke up, almost a little too loudly out of shock, to the point nearby students to stare at him for what felt like a minute before Aichi flashed an apologetic smile as they kept on walking. 

“Re _lax._ I’m kidding,” Kai said. 

“At least  _you_  can afford to do that,” he playfully shot back.

“….Fair enough.”

The two of them talked for a bit longer until Aichi looked at the time on his phone. He had five minutes until the Astrophysics class started. And he  _really_  couldn’t afford to be late. And he hadn’t eaten one crumb of his unnecessarily expensive lunch. 

A nearly 40 minute phone call with Kai. That had to have been a record. 

“Kai-kun, I really have to go. I have class in five and can’t afford to be late,” Aichi interjected, standing up. 

“You could’ve told me that  _sooner_ ,” the other replied, sighing, “Think about yourself once in a while, will you?”

“But you calling is so rare -”

“I just wanted to hear your voice, okay?”

Aichi let his mouth hang open. “Kai….-kun?”

So  _that’s_ why he called? Aichi would’ve never guessed that in a million years. 

“Damn, I can’t believe I actually said that. Out loud,” Kai muttered, just loudly enough that Aichi could hear.

Aichi let a smile rest on his face. “Of all the reasons to call…”

“Aichi, please, this is embarrassing enough,” the other interjected in a high-pitched tone he hadn’t heard Kai speak in before. Aichi sighed, the smile still on his face. 

“I miss you too, Kai-kun,” he said.

“Aichi…”

“But, I also really have to go now.”

“Fine. Have fun with class.”

“I will! Later, Kai-kun.”

“Later, Aichi.”

Aichi pressed the red button, ending the call. It was doubtful he could sprint across campus with his lunch in time for class, but Kai-kun was worth being late for.

 

**Author's Note:**

> *jazz hands* another tumblr drabble!!! Listen, this one's good, okay. Aichi as a typical college student is SUCH good material to work with. Also the "Definitely not Yale University, Connecticut, USA" story setting is a joke btw. CFV's never confirmed that Aichi goes to Yale, but comparison posts have been made, and Aichi basically does go to Yale so. Here we are. 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed reading this, devolved into a puddle of feels, etc. etc. Please leave feedback if possible! Thanks, fam~ <3


End file.
